1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig used for an apparatus for measuring the operating characteristics of a semiconductor chip, a manufacturing method for the jig, and the usage of the jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a new specification has been decided for an electronic apparatus, which uses terminal equipment, personal computer, or the like, detailed design is first carried out, then logic design employing computer is carried out. After that, an actual large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) is designed according to the design requirements.
In these days, for such an LSI, a customized semiconductor chip, including a programmable gate array designed exclusively for a particular application, is often made rather than using a commercially available LSI which combines a gate and an integrated circuit.
An LSI tester is usually employed for measuring the operating characteristics of such semiconductor chips or memory semiconductor chips which are used in a large quantity. A testing machine has been developed, which is designed to supply power to the terminals of a semiconductor chip and generates a signal at a predetermined timing or reads a signal from the semiconductor chip to check whether the semiconductor chip operates as it is expected. Various types of testing machines are known as disclosed, for example, in "Very-large-scale circuit manufacturing/testing apparatuses" (on pages 165 through 197 of the supplementary volume of "Electronic Materials," of 1994 edition, issued by Japanese Industrial Standards Committee on Nov. 20, 1993). A typical apparatus for measuring the characteristics of a semiconductor employs a computer for issuing or reading a signal.
Such a testing machine often has a device-under-test (hereinafter referred to as "DUT") board whereon a semiconductor chip is mounted to be connected to the testing machine. The DUT board includes, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-36166, a semiconductor chip socket, a power supply, a grounding wire, and signal lines; it may further includes other electronic parts such as a resistor and a relay as necessary. These parts are disposed around the semiconductor socket and the signal lines extend radially from the socket, the major section of the DUT board forming a circle shape.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-78076 has disclosed a testing machine for wiring boards which uses springy contact terminals to be brought in contact with the connecting sections of a wiring board so as to carry out electrical testing.
In the testing machines described above, the DUT board must be prepared for each type of semiconductor device. In addition, there is an increasing demand for a higher testing speed, e.g. 100 MHz or more. For these reasons, highly demanding conditions are given to the characteristic impedance and crosstalk of a wiring pattern, resulting in a considerably expensive wiring board. Furthermore, the whole DUT board has to be changed whenever a different type of semiconductor device is tested, requiring much time for re-connection.